


Butt I Wanted a Pillow

by BoStarsky



Series: Butt Buddies [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a size queen, Dr. Hux and his magic dong makes one last return, Hotel Sex, M/M, Prostitution, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: A misunderstanding in hotel code words leads to an altogether pleasant experience for Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Butt Buddies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581781
Comments: 19
Kudos: 115





	Butt I Wanted a Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again, back on my bullshit cause I’m writing some heavy shit and I needed to post something stupid to make up for it.
> 
> Enjoy!

The room is immaculate, Hux will give them that much, being that he’s in Las Vegas he almost expected there to be a little ziplock bag of cocaine on the pillow instead of the neatly wrapped chocolate. Really, the only fault he can find is the lack of another pillow. Picking up the phone he calls down to the reception to fix it. 

“Bellagio hotel, how may I help you?” A pristine customer service voice answers. 

“This is Dr. Hux in room 224, I’d like to request an extra pillow, please,” though Hux doesn’t force himself to smile he keeps it mild and polite, no need to treat the employees poorly. 

“Of course, sir! Would you like it to be soft or firm?” The voice asks and Hux can’t help thinking that’s fantastic service, he’s never been asked how firm he likes his pillows before. 

“I’d like it firm, please.”

“I’ll send someone up right away, have a good night, sir.”

Hux barely has time to squeeze in a thank you before the line goes dead. Perhaps not so great service after all. Either way it doesn’t matter in the end as long as he gets his pillow, he’s here on business and it’ll only be two nights anyway. 

Figuring he’ll wait for the pillow he unpacks his weekend bag, hanging up his spare suit to avoid creases, then sorts out his toiletries. When no knock arrives he decides to just screw it and take that shower right away, leaving the door open a crack so he’ll hear when they do arrive. 

Like the rest of the room the shower does not disappoint, the water heating up fast as steam fogs up the mirror. He’s only been in for a few minutes when there’s the sound of the door opening. Assuming it to be the pillow Hux simply calls out, “Just leave it on the bed, please.” Before hurrying to wash off the rest of the soap so he can see to it that none of his things are touched or taken. 

What he finds on the bed is enough to make him do a double take. “This isn’t what I asked for…” he slowly tells the, frankly gorgeous, man laid out on his bed under the covers. 

“You asked for a firm pillow, right?” The man — prostitute? — asks in a voice like dark honey, gazing up at him with seductive eyes. 

“Yes,  _ a pillow _ . Who the devil are you?” He’s never staying at this hotel again if the staff are so forward. 

“Your pillow, that  _ you  _ ordered.” He sits up, the sheets slipping down to expose all of that broad chest. Suddenly Hux feels ridiculous standing here in his bathrobe looking like a wet housecat compared to the lion in his bed. “Wait, you meant an actual pillow, didn’t you?”

“Yes! What did you bloody well think I meant?” Not this, that’s for damn sure, though he can’t really complain about the view.

“Oh, fuck,” the mystery man sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “You see, here an extra pillow means a whore, which I am.” Well, that was awfully candid of him, Hux can appreciate that much at least. 

“I don’t pay for my sex,” is all Hux can think to say, blushing at the thought of what  _ firm  _ stands for. Really, when it comes to this man it’s all of him if those pecs are anything to go by. 

“You sure, baby?” Entirely unprompted the prostitute throws back the sheets to reveal his very naked body that Hux would love to explore if he wasn’t sure he’d catch a disease doing it. “I’m a  _ really  _ good whore, I’ll do anything you want,” a crooked grin finds its way onto those full, rosy lips and Hux nearly cracks. “I can help you live out your dirtiest fantasies.”

Now that sparks something in him, he can’t lie to himself and say he’s never fantasised about getting a leg over with a total stranger, he’d just never planned to act on it. 

“Is that so? Do you have a name or should I just refer to you as whore?” Immediately the man perks up, dark eyes looking him over. 

“Call me, Kylo.”

Of course, a ridiculous name for a ridiculous whore, Hux rolls his eyes, untying the belt of his robe. “Are you clean? If you’re not this is not going to happen because I want to fuck you full of come then have you lick my cock clean.” 

Hux watches those mesmerising eyes grow darker as Kylo nods, rolling over onto his stomach and lifting his arse. “I was tested last week and I haven’t gone bare since.” He’s clearly well trained if the way he’s presenting himself is anything to go by. “There’s lube on the nightstand,” he inclines his head, long hair falling to the side with the movement. 

“Get on your back, I’m not fucking you like a wild animal.” If they’re going to do this it’ll be in a civil manner, that and he wants to see Kylo’s pretty face twist with pleasure. 

“I like you, my clients usually aren’t this nice,” Kylo says sounding all too genuine which tugs at his heart strings. 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t spread your legs for money?” Hux shrugs the robe off, Kylo’s eyes tracking the movement until they catch on his left hand, the gold band brand new and shiny. 

“You’re married, sir?” He asks, quirking a brow. 

“Does it matter?” Hux shoots back. 

“No. Now come fuck me with your massive pork sword.” That’s it, he can’t keep it in, Hux bursts out laughing.

“Really? Pork sword? You couldn’t pick  _ anything  _ else?” He chortles kneeling on the bed to crawl over and attempt to kiss his husband through the laughter. For a moment a Ben looks offended before he too cracks, that blinding smile lighting up his face and bringing out those dimples Hux loves so much. “Of course, it being you didn’t leave me with high expectations.”

“Hey!” Ben smacks him in mock offence, giggling madly as Hux assaults his neck with kisses. “I even put something up my ass for you for old times sake.”

“Did you now?” Following the tendon of his neck Hux dips his tongue into Ben’s clavicle before continuing the path down his breastbone. 

“I did, and you have no right to complain about my porn dialogue when the dirtiest fantasy you could come up with was breeding me- which you do almost every day already.” 

Hux ignores him, trailing to the side to kiss the pale appendectomy scar by Ben’s right hip, the line silky smooth under his lips. Slipping his hands under a pair of muscular thighs he raises Ben’s legs to expose his hole that’s already wet with lube, a plain, black ring hiding between his cheeks. He’s actually relieved to see some part of it on the outside of his husband’s body because fishing around for it would undoubtedly ruin the mood. 

Hooking his finger though it he tugs, Ben moans as the biggest bead crowns, a shiny black against the dusky red of his hole. Hux pushes it back in, then slowly pulls on the string again until it pops out. Ben’s cock twitches, hole fluttering around the string. Hux slowly pulls out the next one. 

“How long have you been wearing this?” Hux asks, turning to nip at the smooth skin of Ben’s inner thigh. 

Ben pants, pressing his hips down into the bed, “I put them in downstairs.”

“Slut.” That must have been why he took so long to get up here, he was busy spreading himself open in the public toilets down in the lobby. 

Ben opens his mouth to say something, but Hux effectively cuts him off by pulling out the remaining three beads in one slow pull. He can barely even wait to slick his own cock before he’s lining up and pushing past the fluttering ring of muscles into his husband’s slick heat. Hefting Ben’s legs onto his shoulders he slowly slides home, leaving them pressed flush for a few moments. 

He’ll never grow tired of how readily Ben’s body accepts him, clenching around the girth of his cock like he can’t get enough; how he moans and whimpers with each thrust when he doesn’t have to be quiet. 

He couldn’t believe his luck when he’d met Ben at that gay bar, least of all imagine they’d be married two years down the line. It had been like a blessing when he’d walked into the examination room to find the beefcake that had ridden his cock so enthusiastically in the wee hours of a Sunday. A second chance if you will. By God he's glad he took it because otherwise he would have missed out on the love of his life. 

The love of his life who is a slut for having his arse filled with damn near anything he can put up there.

“Fuck, Armitage!” The sudden burst of sound let’s him know he’s made a good pass over Ben’s prostate, hitting it just right to make his cock dribble a string of precome. 

Keeping that angle he pushes Ben over the edge untouched, his sculpted body tensing in the throes of his orgasm, clenching near painfully around Hux’s cock. 

It’s a sweet torture having to wait for Ben’s body to soften back up before he can chase his own end, thrusting into that tight heat until he spills deep inside, pulling Ben back onto his cock with a near bruising grip. 

After he pulls out, Hux lowers himself to lie next to Ben, catching his breath and smiling in bliss. His euphoria is soon interrupted by his husband’s giant hand landing on his chest, palm up, fingers wiggling. “Pay up Mr. Rich Business Man.”

“I paid for this hotel, you bastard,” Hux mumbles right back, placing his own hand in Ben’s and lacing their fingers together, matching gold bands shining in the soft lights of the room. 


End file.
